The House Of Sheena
by bidunett
Summary: Es un reality Show de convivencia
1. Chapter 1

La casa de Sheena

¿Qué harías si solo por pasar de vago en una mansión con 11 personas desconocidas durante 6 meses y semanalmente te den 1000 euros para tus necesidades o tus compras o lo que quieras y todo eso solo por soportar en esa casa con emociones, convivencia y algunas trampitas de los autores, y de tus propios compañeros? ¿Vendrías?

Pues ahora es el caso de nuestros queridos personajes de InuYasha

Empecemos desde el principio

Bueno nombre es Sheena (a eso de debe el nombre del programa), soy una mujer multimillonaria

El otro día estaba viendo tele y vi un programa así reality de convivencia y que solitos se ponían trampas, muy tedioso y cuando terminaba me quedaba con ganas de saber que hio sultano a vengano para que termine con mengana y en la mejor parte lo cortaron y termino

Entonces me anime, y convoque a todos los personajes de de mi anime favorito y ya muy conocido, INUYASHA. pero seria muy aburrido solo verlos ,entonces yo seré la presentadora y la creadoras de las trampitas porque se que aquí hay pequeños amoríos

Contratare actores o veré que hago pero me gustara la cantidad de emociones encontradas y la cantidad de personas que no soportaran mas de dos meses, porque algo me dice que habrá peleas, insultos, enfrentos, amoríos escenas candentes, besos y parejitas y como se que se irán dos o tres ,los tres que sobrevivan a fuertes emociones les daré una pequeña sorpresa, pero luego se vendrá eso

Mañana vendrán los participantes y mañana empezaran los juegos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Al día siguiente)

**vienen los dos buses, un con los participantes (uno con chicos y el otro con chicas, ninguno sabia que se iba a encontrar con sus compañer s)

Chicos: InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kouga y Kohaku, cada uno de los hermanos Taisho con sus acompañantes: (Mioja y Jaken)

Chicas: Kagome, Kikyou, Sango, Kagura, Ayame y rin

(Nadie sabia que se iban a encontrar con sus "parejas")

Al verse nadie se saludo

La chicas hicieron un grupo (sango, Kagome y Kikyou ya eran mejores amigas)

Todas: alguien tiene que ir a saludar a los chicos como ofrenda de paz

Todas: yo no!

Después de todas negarse, miraron muy raras a Kikyou y estaban empujándola para que vaya a saludar, pero no se dejo

Kikyou: ¿yo porque?, no quiero

Kagura: entonces tu sango -dijo señalando a sango

Sango: noooo!

Kagura: entonces tu Ayame-dijo señalando a Ayame

Ayame: jamás!

Kagura: ni piensen que yo

Kikyou: y tu Kagome?

Kagome: yo podría

Sango: entonces ve a saludar

Kagome: dije que yo podría pero no

Kagura: ¿porque?

Kagome: por mi problema que tengo con Sesshoumaru y que Kikyou y sango ya saben

Sango y Kikyou: cierto

Kagura: cuéntanos

Sango y Kikyou: no, déjenla

Kagome: esta bien les diré, pues tuve una ilusión con Sesshoumaru y un corto romance de dos horas, pero lo ame en esas dos horas. Aun lo amo y ahora esta mas guapo que antes, as churro, mas sexy,…

Kikyou: ya parale, si no vas a empezar a babear

Después de eso sango jalo a sus amigas y dejaron a rin con Kagura

Kagome: mala!

Kagome: claro tu te sientes muy bien, porque sabes que InuYasha sigue babeando por ti y tu sabes eso muy bien

Kikyou: ya no, pues me entere que InuYasha esta embobadisimo con una nueva chica llamada Akemi y con ella ya me olvido

Kagome: ay!, lo siento amiga, se me chispoteo

Kikyou: esta bien, pero no vuelvas a reprocharme sobre ese tema que solo me concierne a mi y a InuYasha

Kagome: si perdóname

Sango: si discúlpala

Kikyou: claro, pero con esa condición que reprocharme ese tema

Kagome: ok!

-o-/lo que Kagome no sabia era que Kikyou mintió sobre el nuevo de InuYasha, que a ultimo momento invento/-o-

Sango: aunque…

Kagome: aunque… ¿que?

Sango: pues, Miroku jamás menciono el nuevo amor de InuYasha y en realidad me dijo que InuYasha sigue enamorado de ti y aun babea por ti y mas cuando la ve

Kagome: ¿enserio Kikyou?

Kikyou: O_O

Sango: casi lo olvido, Miroku me mando un mensaje donde dice que no lastimes a InuYasha y ni te atrevas a acercarte o jugar con sus sentimientos y ante el primer paso que des hacia InuYasha, el no dudaba en matarte, así sufrirá un poco pero una y una sola vez y ya no como siempre lo haces tu

Kagome: ºOº

Kikyou: ºOº

Sango: O_O

Pasaron así 15 minutos y reaccionaron

Kikyou: bueno otro día hablaremos sobre la amenaza y de ese tema porque ahora no estamos hablando de mi …estamos hablando de Kagome

Sango: no me gusta seguir dando malas noticias pero Miroku también me dijo que Kagura esta muy interesada en Sesshoumaru y el también eta muy interesado en Kagura

Kagome: mala! O_o

Kikyou: miren todas tenemos problemas, menos sango

Sango. Cierto

Kikyou: vamos a hacer lo siguiente, sango y yo te ayudaremos a acercarte a Sesshoumaru y tu también trataras de acercártele, sango también hará lo posible para evitar que Kagura se le acerque o en el peor de los casos se le declare y yo arreglare mis problemas con InuYasha y de paso como soy amiga de Sesshoumaru, yo averiguare si esta interesado en ti ¿están de acuerdo?

Kagome: si

Sango: si

Kikyou: ok, vamos a donde todos están reunidos

El trió de amigas, fueron a donde todos estaban reunidas

CONTINUARA…


	2. CAP 2: El Monologo

**Capitulo 2**

La llegada de Sheena – que fue una llegada impresionante, su limusina estaba escoltada de cuatro camionetas blindadas y adelante dos policías con sus respectivas pisteras

Después de su gran entrada

-lamento la tardanza, jóvenes, pero tuve un percance en el camino-se disculpo la "directora y productora" del reality al ver que los participantes llegaron antes

-No hay cuidado-agregaron todos sin ningún rasgo de molestia ante la tardanza

-Bueno, les doy la bienvenida a mi mansión, acá pasaran el resto de los días del reality – mientras mostraba a los participantes la mansión

-Bueno, como ya les dije ustedes vivirán aquí, no podrán salir-advirtio la mujer

-Y si salgo, ¿que harás?-contesto rebelde el joven ojiambar

-Pues no les daré sus 1000 euros-decía ninguna expresión

-Con 1000 euros ¿quieres comprar nuestra libertad?-reclamo el joven de ojos ambarinos

-Prácticamente si, es un sueldo muy jugoso y que cualquiera quisiera recibir o ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa que hacia entender que no le importaba el enfado que manifestaba el joven

-Pero esto tiene una particularidad-admitió la mujer

-¿Cual?-pregunto intentando calmarse

-Yo no les dare nada, ustedes tendrán que sobrevivir comprar sus víveres y demás con el dinero que les daré semanalmente. No me digan que 1000 euros no les van a alcanzar para una semana-avisaba la multimillonaria

-Cierto con lo que nos vas a dar tenemos de sobra para un mes pero… ¿como iremos a comprar nuestros alimentos sino podemos salir?-pregunto la mas calmado el ojiambar

-Justo ahí quería llegar-con una sonrisa - pues diariamente vendrá un encargado de compras al que ustedes tendrán que darle dinero y una lista con lo que quieren que les compre-aclaro la multimillonaria

-Bueno-acato el joven

-Pero ahora si deje víveres en el refrigerador, suficientes para que coman como reyes durante 3 días –dijo muy tranquila la mujer de cabellos violetas

-Bueno, ya les explique todo, es hora de irme, la próxima semana volveré para darles su "sueldo" y llenarles el refrigerador-mientras les pagaba los 1000 euros a los participantes-que tengan una buena semana-concluyo la multimillonaria que se retiraba siendo escoltada por 4 guardaespaldas

Al día siguiente

[Que el juego comience, (vivir o morir tu eliges) jijiji]

DIA 1 = por la mañana

-Jóvenes, el desayuno esta listo-avisaba un señor ya de avanzada edad que vestía un smoking negro

-Quien es usted?-pregunto muy dudosa la joven Kagome

-No preguntes Kagome, si hizo el desayuno debe ser bueno-dijo InuYasha mientras comía los panqueques que había preparado el señor

-InuYasha no comas!, ¿que tal esta envenenado?-reprocho al ojiambar que ya se encontraba engullendo toda la comida

-De algo tendré que morir, déjame morir en paz, mujer-respondió mientras se atragantaba

-No tiene que desconfiar de mi, mi nombre es Charls soy el encargado de ver que necesitan pero como estaban durmiendo me di la libertad de hacer el desayuno, pues soy el mayordomo de la señorita Sheena-aclaro el señor

-Yupi!-celebraron todos

-No canten victoria aun – dijo suspirando al ver a los jóvenes bailando de felicidad – pues es la primera y ultima vez, ustedes se tienen que encargar de los deberes – dijo rompiendo las esperanzas de todos

-La señorita Sheena ordeno que haya dos grupos: chicos y chicas-aviso el señor-pero ni se alegren, pues cada grupo tiene que tener un capitán, luego los capitanes (a quienes tendrán que obedecer, por eso se recomienda que sea alguien responsable) se tendrán que reunir para acordar y hacer una ficha de los deberes: como el aseo de la casa, cocinar y lo demás-aclaro Charls

Todos se quedaron en shock al oír deberes, aseo y cocinar

-Bueno jóvenes, ya les explique ¿no van a necesitar que les traiga algo?-pregunto mientras los jóvenes aun estaban es shock

-No-dijeron todos sin ánimo

Charls se fue y los jóvenes al terminar de comer, todos se separaron según su género

Chicas:

-Yo nomino a Kikyou para capitana, ella es muy responsable-dijo Kagome muy sonriente

-Yo nomino a Kagome para capitana, ella es muy alegre y vera lo mejor para nosotros-devolvió la jugada la joven azabache de ojos avellana

-Yo me nomino, a todas las pondria en disciplina pues eso les falta mucho-dijo kagura seria

-Votación abierta, levanten manos-dijo Ayame como arbitro mientras traía una libreta para poner los votos-¿por Kikyou? =Kagome, sango, Ayame, rin –muy bien, cuatro-mientras anotaba ¿por Kagome? =Kikyou, sango, rin –muy bien tres-mientras anotaba

-Siiiii!, perdí!, en tu cara Kikyou!-restregaba su perdida mientras le sacaba la lengua

-Muy bien, oficialmente la capitana es Kikyou-aviso Ayame sobre la victoria de Kikyou

-Oye!, falto-reclamo kagura

-Si!, todavía falta, puede que me gane-dijo Kikyou con esperanza aun de perder

-Lo siento-se disculpo la arbitro-¿por kagura? =Kikyou, kagura (Kagome, pero no cuenta, pues Kikyou estaba obligándola a levantar la mano)-perfecto, dos y medio – el "voto" de Kagome solo valió ½ voto-mientras anotaba-gano Kikyou!-anunciaba a viva voz

CHICOS:

No se había puesto de acuerdo, pero al escuchar la victoria de Kikyou decidieron en una sola que InuYasha seria el capitán

-Si!, InuYasha será capitán-celebraban todos los chicos menos InuYasha

-Pero yo no quiero-reprocho InuYasha

-A quien le importa si quieres o no?-dijeron todos al unisonó

-Lo siento, pensé que mi opinión importaba, más si me obligan a ser capitán-decía InuYasha mientras explotaba en rabia por el egoísmo de sus compañeros

-Son unos…

Sonó el timbre de la casa

Todos fueron a abrir la puerta, era un paquete para ellos

El paquete se les entrego, abrieron la caja y vieron una notita

_-Queridos chicos:_

_Esto es para ustedes, disfrútenlos _

Al ver la caja que había dentro de la caja del paquete, había TABLET´S de varios colores

Todos agarraron su color favorito

Después de la gran sorpresa, sonó el teléfono de la casa

-Alo?-preguntaron todos, en altavoz – les gusto mi regalito-pregunto la mujer-si-contestaron alegres-me alegro, pero si se habrán dado cuenta, en cada celular solo están sus números, pues están sincronizados, solo se pueden llamar entre ustedes, no hay entrada para otros números, yo tengo sus números, pero solo por color-aviso la multimillonaria-esa es la mala noticia, pero la buena noticia es que tienen saldo ilimitado, pero solo para conversar entre ustedes-dijo mas seria-si, gracias-dijeron aun mas alegres (porque será?)-pensé que iban a desilusionarse-dijo la mujer con la voz mas alegre-bueno al punto, como quiero hablar con cada uno en privado, denme que color de teléfono son-dijo la mujer-ok-obedecieron

=rojo: InuYasha; rosado: Kagome; celeste: sango; violeta: Kikyou; azul: Sesshoumaru; amarillo: kagura; verde: kohaku; anaranjado: rin; blanco: Ayame; negro: Naraku; marrón: Kouga

-Ok, ahora si ya los llamare individualmente a cada uno-dijo para luego despedirse y terminar la llamada

Volvió a sonar el teléfono de la casa

-Alo?-contestaron nuevamente todos por altavoz-soy yo otra vez, solo para preguntarles una cosita…¿cual?...¿Charls les aviso de los capitanes?...si…ok, ¿quienes son sus capitanes?...inuyasha y Kikyou –dijo rin-ok, chao chicos-se despidió Sheena para nuevamente terminar la llamada

Había dos salas, una de chicas y otra de chicos

En la sala de chicos:

Todos conversaban de cosas irrelevantes

Suena el "tablet" de InuYasha

-Uy!,debe ser Kikyou, picaron!-lo molestaron todos

Shh!, es Sheena-dijo mientras contestaba

-Alo, señorita Sheena…si, reúnete esta noche en el 6º piso con la capitana del otro equipo para repartirse los deberes, pues desde mañana asean, la mansión esta echa un desastre-concluyo para cortar la llamada

Después de la llamada, el joven se puso pálido

En la sala de chicas:

Todas conversaban de sus chicos

Suena el tablet de Kikyou

-Uy!,debe ser InuYasha, picarona!-la molestaron todas

-Un momento, es Sheena-advirtió antes de contestar

-Alo, señorita Sheena…si, te necesito en la noche en el 6º piso para que tengas una reunión con el capitán del otro equipo para que ordenen sus turnos, pues la casa esta hecha un desastre. ADIOS-dijo para luego cortar

Kikyou se puso como un fantasma

En la tarde, casi el anochecer

InuYasha había ido antes al sexto piso para ir al balcón a tomar analizar los posibles hechos

Pero algo interrumpió su tranquilidad, era…Kikyou

Estaba en el balcón del 5º piso tomando aire y a decir verdad muy nerviosa, estaba ¿hablando sola?

InuYasha no perdió la oportunidad y paro la oreja para escuchar

-Y si Miroku tienes razón?, tal vez estoy hiriendo a InuYasha con mis actitudes frías y mas que ayudarnos a olvidar el pasado, lo estoy confundiendo; yo aun lo amo, pero ¡no quiero dañarlo! no quiero, eso jamás . ya basta Kikyou, será mejor que no te reúnas con el, pues podrá notar que aun lo amo. ¿y si el ya no me ama?, lo mas probable es que ya no me ame y se halla olvídalo de mi, si el nota que aun lo amo, seria un golpe bajo para mi, descubrir que no me ama seria muy doloroso. Pero … ¿Cómo sabría si me ama o no?-se dijo ella misma, en un monologo extraordinario

¿Yo te puedo dar un consejo?-dijo InuYasha del balcón donde estaba hacia el balcón de la capitana


End file.
